


Vampire Hunter D: Bound Fate

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Sequel to VHD: Stolen Sunlight. Both Adam and D have been hunters for longer than people could recall. Neither of them actively sought out the other, but sometimes Fate decides to get involved. Perhaps this was just what they needed to finally break the ice between them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Vampire Hunter D: Bound Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally gotten around to this! Here is the sequel/one-shot to my VHD Story, Stolen Sunlight. This is Adam and D meeting, officially, for the first time. One thing I would like to say, I have not marked this as complete, because I am still debating turning this into a full sequel. Currently, I have a poll up on my profile on FF.net (same name) about it, so if you are interested, you should go vote or message me here! I won't lie, I'm leaning toward a sequel myself, but I will take all feedback into consideration. I won't be able to work on it for a little while anyway. That all being said, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 1**

There was a village nestled at the base of a few rolling hills. It was one of several in that part of the region. Each of them placed to take advantage of the weather converters that made this area one of plenty. Each town had its own specialty. One that kept sheep for the wool, and another that was surrounded by farms that all had plentiful harvests.

The whole section of the frontier was as close to idyllic as a person could ask for. Still, things were rarely what they seemed on the surface. Especially in the Frontier. This group of villages was no different. They hid a darker secret that none liked to talk about. Most even pretended it was nothing more than old wives' tales. After all, they had seen nothing but peace for more than a hundred years. At least, until recently.

Though, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Even a century of peace and prosperity. That doesn't mean the citizens were willing to give it up without a fight. They tried to use exile the first time a tragedy came to light. They even thought it had worked, since there was no more trouble in the last decade.

Unfortunately, the peace was not destined to last. There was more going on in this tiny section of the wilderness than even the locals knew. The coalition of mayors that ruled these villages all got together and finally decided enough was enough.

That was why there was a cloaked man currently riding through one of the quiet towns. He ignored the looks from those he passed. Most were glares at the sight of someone so blatantly used to violence. It was a stark reminder that their peace was fragile. There were some, however, that caught sight of the young man's face. Those were frozen in place with looks of awe.

None of it made a difference to the young man as he passed through to the village head's house. That was where the notice said to go. It did not take him long to make his way inside.

The maid that led him to the mayor knocked once and let him in. The man behind the desk barely spared a look up. When he saw who was standing in front of him, he scowled. "What do you want? I already told you that quarter of the reward will have to be enough up front. You'll get the rest when you bring the girl back. Dead or alive and untouched."

Something passed through the young man's eyes before he lifted a brow. His voice was smooth and caught the mayor off guard. "I believe you may have mistaken me for someone else."

The mayor somehow managed to shake off his awe quickly as his scowl returned. "No, I don't think so. Don't think yo-" It was at that point that the man behind the desk caught sight of the hunter's eyes. His widened fractionally before he spoke once again. "Well, I'll be damned. It wasn't you. Though that other fellow could have been your twin. Only difference was the eyes. His were brown. Huh. You related?"

The only indication of the man's surprise was a slight widening of his eyes. That, too, was quickly erased as he spoke. "That is irrelevant. All I need to know is if the job is still open."

The mayor huffed a bitter laugh. "You're cold like him too. Hmph, whatever. I already gave all I'm giving out today. You want the reward, you're welcome to go get the rest of it. I'll give you the same terms. Bring the girl back. Dead if she's been bitten."

The vampire hunter was used to this treatment, so it did not faze him at all. He ignored it as he continued. "Do you have any other information? Was it just one girl? Where might the Noble be located?"

The mayor let out a long sigh and grimaced. Still, it couldn't hurt to have two hunters on the trail. Even if he only planned on paying one of them. "This is the second time. About ten years ago, a girl was taken. We didn't think it was a Noble at first since there ain't been any on this section of the frontier for more than a century. We sent men to look, but couldn't find her. It was a few years later that she turned up again. She hadn't been bitten, but she was with child. Both of 'em were exiled. I think the girl still lives on a farm somewhere around, but she ain't allowed back into any of these towns."

The man finally showed how worried he was when he paused and ran a hand down his face. His voice showed it the tiniest bit when he spoke again. "We thought that was the end of it. A passing Noble or some such. It's been ten years, but a few weeks ago, another girl turned up missing. We can't take any chances. There are some old ruins at the top of these hills. That's where I'd check first."

The hunter barely gave the other man a nod before he turned on his heel and walked out. To the mayor's eyes, he was the picture of aloofness. If he could have only taken a look inside.

D, for that is who the hunter was, barely managed to mentally file the details he just received away for further thought later. They were common enough, after all. No, his attention was on the first thing that was shared. Another hunter had already taken this job. And not just any hunter, but one that looked like they could be twins. Most would never know the turbulent thoughts that were swirling through the hunter as he made his way out of the house.

He barely made it out before he froze. There was a second horse next to his, but what had his attention was the young man leaning against the post next to it. As soon as he stopped, the other man looked up and their eyes caught. They stood there like that in silence for several minutes. The few people that passed by and caught sight of them both moved on as quickly as they could get passed their awe. Seeing just one of those men was hard for most people. Seeing two that looked so much alike was more than most could handle.

Finally, D was the first to move. He took a step forward as he spoke. "You."

The other young man gave him a slight nod. "Yes, me." He then stood and turned to loosen his horse from the post as he spoke over his shoulder. "I noticed you, so I came back. I suppose you have some questions, and getting to the ruins will take a couple of hours."

D barely paused to consider his options before he too moved to loosen his horse. Nothing else was said between them as they made their way out of town. It wasn't until the village could barely be seen before the young man with chocolate eyes spoke again. "Adam."

When D looked over at his words, the young man clarified. "She named me Adam."

There was a gruff voice that spoke up between them with a hint of laughter. "She did always strike me as the dramatic type. I suppose that makes sense."

D frowned slightly, but Adam merely smiled down at the other hunter's left hand. "She told me she always appreciated your sense of humor. I suppose it is an acquired taste."

For the first time since the two hunters had faced, there was a slight upturn of D's lips. So subtle that most would have missed it. Though his eyes were melancholy when he spoke. "No, I think she was just unique."

Adam gave him an understanding nod, but afterward, they both fell into silence once again. It was not uncomfortable for either of them, as they rode side-by-side up the faded trail. That did not mean it was silent for long. At least one of the three beings could not let silence reign forever.

After nearly a half-hour Left Hand finally sighed with gusto. "Well, if there was any doubt before that he's your son, that's long gone. I had hoped he was more like his mother. Man, I have all the luck. Stuck here with not one, but two sourpusses."

D glared down at the offending appendage, but his gaze was drawn up at the sound of a chuckle. He was somewhat shocked to see a smile on a face that looked so much like his own. If he were honest with himself, it was eerie. Though he wasn't given time to say so. His partner said it for him. "So that's what a smile on his face would look like. Gotta be honest, it kind of freaks me out. Maybe that's why he doesn't smile."

Both men ignored the symbiote. D was too busy wondering what else this man had inherited from his mother. He didn't have too long to wait before he was given answers. "If you are curious about my heritage, yes, I did inherit her gift. Though it is different in me. Stronger, I think."

D raised a brow and finally spoke. "Then, you can read me without touch?"

Adam merely nodded. Silence fell once again after that revelation. Just when Lefty was getting ready to break it again, Adam spoke instead. "Would you like to hear about her last years?"

D looked over at the man that was his son. He didn't answer right away. The two beings around him at the moment were probably the only ones that would ever know of the heated battle going on inside the hunter at that moment. Part of him wanted to know, could barely stand not to. The other was ready to put it all behind him. The more logical part of his brain knew there was no point in reopening old wounds.

It was several minutes later when he finally nodded. "Yes." That was all Adam needed to hear. He smiled at his father as he launched into stories of his youth, glad that the man had taken the path his heart wanted for once.

* * *

Adam was still talking when the ruins came into sight. As soon as they both saw them, silence fell. Both men shifted subtly into a new frame of mind. One of a predator, which was precisely what they both were. And ones that currently had prey they were stalking.

Neither of them needed to speak as they stopped a short distance away and dismounted. They tied the horses to a nearby tree before D gestured for Adam to circle to the left as he went right. His son nodded and turned without a sound to see what could be found.

The crumbling complex was relatively small. The outer walls were still standing, but there were many holes in them. It took the two dhampirs a few minutes to circle the whole thing and meet up again on the other side.

When they did, Adam was frowning. He spoke as soon as he knew his father was close enough. "I feel two people inside, but they are both humans."

D's brow furrowed for a moment before his face once more turned impassive. Even if he was impressed at how useful his son's gift was, now was not the time. "Where?"

Adam pointed to the right side of the building. "Near the center over there."

D gave him a nod as they both moved to enter through one of the gaping holes. Just because the quarry was human did not make this place safe. Neither man had survived by being lax.

It did not take them long to make their way through the rubble and into an inner room that was still mostly intact. They both froze at what they found. There was a small pile of supplies in the corner, and in the middle of the room was a bedroll. It was currently occupied by two sleeping humans.

The hunters shared a look. Adam smiled and shook his head. "Let me handle this."

D raised a brow but gestured to the sleeping duo. Adam knelt and shook the girl awake first. Even though he was gentle, he was not shocked when she sat up with a scream. The noise woke the other occupant, and they both cowered in the bedroll as they looked up at the two intimidating men.

Adam shook his head at their reactions but otherwise ignored them as he spoke. "The villages have banded together and hired me to retrieve you. You are Delia, correct?"

The two humans had finally stopped cringing as they shared a look. The girl got to her feet and took a few steps back before she pinned the others with a look of hatred. "I don't want to go back. I already married, and my father can't say anything about it. We are going to the Capital!"

D and Adam shared another look. This was not what they signed up for. They fought Nobles, not recalcitrant teenagers. Still, they had been hired to bring the girl back. Adam ignored the boy as he took a step forward. "We have no choice. You are going back. You can work out the rest later."

By that point, the boy got to his feet as well. He was visibly shaking, but he stepped in front of the girl. "This is my wife, and you can't force us to do anything!"

The two hunters shared another look. This was more trouble than it was worth. Adam sighed once again as he prepared to knock them both out. It was the easiest solution. He was stopped by a hand on his arm, and D addressed the other two. He looked at the boy first. "If you have proof that you are married, nothing we do will change that. You should still go back and let the others know you are safe. They have been worried."

Adam gave his father a curious glance. His words were unexpected. Now wasn't the time to ask, as they still had a job to do. He turned back to see the young couple sharing a look before the boy turned back with a sigh. "Are you sure they can't make us nullify it?"

Adam snorted as he gestured to the bedroll. "You have already consummated the marriage, right? If so, it cannot be nullified. Go back, let them know you are safe. Then you can go wherever you need afterward. At least give your families closure."

It was only a few minutes later that four people were on the horses and headed back toward the village. The supplies had been left, but the young couple was not worried. Most people were too scared to visit the ruins, so they knew they could come back for them later.

The silence was barely broken as they made their way back down the hill. Adam carried Delia, and D carried the boy, Finnian. By the time they made it back to the mayor's house, there was a general uproar around them. Both hunters were already done with the situation. Unbeknownst to each other, they both thought about dropping the couple off and leaving. However, there was one thing D wanted to do first.

When the couple was lined up in front of the mayor, he gave them both unapproving looks. Before anything could be said, D stepped forward and gave the man a quelling look. "We found them headed to the Capital to start their newlywedded life together. Since there were no Nobles involved, I have no further interest here. They are only here to tell their parents about the wedding before they leave."

The mayor opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally pinned the hunter with a glare. "Fine. If you have no further interest, then be gone. We have no need for your kind in town anyway."

D hesitated for just a moment before he turned to leave. However, Adam wasn't done. He watched his father walk out before he turned to the mayor with an edged grin. Instead of talking to the man, however, he turned to the young couple and handed them a pouch that made the mayor stutter out objections. He ignored it as he closed the girl's hand around the coins. "This was supposed to get you back here dead or alive. Since you came back on your own, then I guess it's yours. Just make sure you stop at your parents' house before you leave."

The young couple nodded at him dumbly. When they didn't do anything else, Adam had to repress a sigh. He stepped back and gestured toward the door. "After you."

The other two jumped at his suggestion and were out the door before anything else could be said. Once they were gone, Adam turned back to the mayor. "Hopefully, you won't have any more problems with Nobles. Pleasure doing business." He ignored the sputtering behind him as he left.

When Adam walked out, he was somewhat surprised to see his father still waiting with the horses. It was almost eerie as their positions had been reversed, and yet most would not have been able to tell at a glance that it was not the same positions as the first time.

Nothing was said once again as they readied to ride off, save for the slight sound of chuckling. Though neither man had made the sound. It wasn't until they were out of town that the laughter grew louder, and a voice piped up with it. "I suppose you are more alike than I thought. Both of you are big softies underneath that tough exterior. You shouldn't look so dour about it. You give people the wrong idea."

Neither man paid attention to the ribbing. Instead, Adam turned back to his father. "I don't believe we were done."

D gave a slight nod. "No, we were interrupted."

Adam gave his father a slight smile as he picked up where they left off earlier. The two of them rode on to wherever the next chase led them. But for the moment, they were content to share stories. It was bittersweet, but neither man cared. Some things were simply worth it.


End file.
